The present disclosure relates to sports practicing systems and methods and in particular to the practice of baseball, tennis and golf.
Baseball practicing devices, such as baseball batting practicing devices, are known. Certain systems attempt to constrain the practicing batter's feet. While such constraint may initially place the batter's feet in a proper position, the constraints do not allow the batter's feet to move, which is needed in a proper baseball batting swing.
Other systems are bulky and require heavy framing, making those systems cumbersome, relatively expensive and ill-suited for transport.
Still other systems require a modification to the ground beneath which the system is placed. Those systems are time consuming to install and are likely restricted to outside use.
Further still, certain baseball batting practice systems operate with batting tee. While batting tees are very useful in aiding a player to focus purely on his or her swing, without having to time the swing with a live pitch, the batting tee has certain limitations. First, a ball has to be set on the tee for each swing. With the batter attempting to focus on his or her swing, it is much easier to have a productive practice session with another person loading the tee. But another person might not always be available, especially in a situation in which multiple players may be practicing together at the same time. Second, the ball will travel off of the tee, requiring space for the balls to travel without causing destruction or a secondary net or backstop to capture the balls. In either case, multiple baseballs are required and will have to be retrieved.
Many of the above problems apply to the practice of other sports, such as tennis and golf. For all of the above reasons, it is believed that an improved sports, and in particular baseball, practicing system is needed.